1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating composition for use on optical communication glass fibers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a silicone coating composition to be used on quartz optical communication glass fibers.
2. Background Information
Optical communication fibers are available in numerous types such as quartz types, multicomponent types, and plastic types; however, quartz optical fibers are used for long-distance or high-capacity communications. The surface of these quartz optical fibers is usually covered with a coating which protects the fiber from external forces and water. The coating composition described in Japanese Kokai [Laid Open] patent No. 55-[1980]-130844, whose principal component is a methylphenylpolysiloxane, is an adequate coating in this respect and has been used with many optical fibers up to now. U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,367, issued Apr. 19, 1983, to Suzuki is equivalent to Japanese Kokai [Laid Open] patent No. 55-[1980]-130844.